skylandsfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Jtbonny7
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Skylands Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Hi! I am the first one on your wiki. i made my own too, so youre not the only one. i will help you, because i am a skylanders player too! put what you need help with on my profile!(my wiki is www.skylanders-city.wikia.com) hi i am 12 years old. how about you? How to add categories You click on add a category while your editing or underneath categoriesSunburndaman (talk) 21:11, October 9, 2012 (UTC) Whos your favorate giant Hey, who is your favorate skylander?Mine is sunburn, but pop fizz is putting up a fight)my fave giant is eyebrawl Universe do u have a portalmaster name on skylanders universe? mine is storm mysterydragonSunburndaman (talk) 22:08, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Do you have any pets do you have any sidekicks?i have gil runt and ordered terrabiteSunburndaman (talk) 01:37, October 12, 2012 (UTC) YOU ARE AWESOME!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! you are awesome!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! i will try to get more people on our wikis.21:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC)21:13, October 12, 2012 (UTC)~~ Sorry sorry ive been realy busy lately.Sunburndaman (talk) 00:18, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Yeah,ive been helping on other wikis, too. what im trying to do is become an admin, and invite people to your wiki.Sunburndaman (talk) 20:34, October 23, 2012 (UTC) Hi Why havent you been on lately?Sunburndaman (talk) 00:44, October 31, 2012 (UTC) hi again click on admin on the toolbar below, and click theme designer. btw, do you like the badges? there is a new person on the wikiSunburndaman (talk) 00:47, October 31, 2012 (UTC) hi what wiki? also, dont forget to leave your signature.20:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC)20:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC)20:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC)20:32, November 2, 2012 (UTC) yayyy getting giants. my b-daySunburndaman (talk) 20:36, November 2, 2012 (UTC) it was my b-day yesterday! btw, im getting GIANTS TOMMOROW.YYAAAAYYYY What is the wikis name now? i saw it was already taken its name is Legendary- Pokemon - Yay Wiki hi what is the new wiki? btw, i have crusher and pop fizz, and im getting giants in a couple minutes. so if im not on, im at walmart -Sunburndaman (talk) 16:06, November 4, 2012 (UTC) hi what is the new wiki? btw, i have crusher and pop fizz, and im getting giants in a couple minutes. so if im not on, im at walmart How i can get to your wiki Ok, so i tried searching for your wiki and it said it wasnt valid. an easier way would be to click on to change your things like what your occupation is, and trash one of your favorate wikis until it appears. then i can click on it.Sunburndaman (talk) 13:49, November 10, 2012 (UTC) Um hi I'm gamermead, I'm new to this wiki so I thought I could trust an admin to answer this guestion so... I'd love to contribute to this wiki but I'm not quite sure how this wiki runs and if you dont like my edit on jet vac then I'm sorry. Hey it's gamermead again, just wanted to assure you that all of that info on jet vac is full on true. cool, btw do you have a chat page on this wiki, if you dont then you should, im not telling you what to do but im just saying it would be cool to have a chat page were anyone can join and talk about the news about skylands and stuff. if not then thats fine, i was just trying to help out JUST TO LET YOU KNOW I DONT MEAN TO BE MEAN AND THE ONLY REASON MY TYPING LOOKS LIKE IM YELLING IS CUZ ITS ON CAPS LOCK. BTW, MY PORTAL MASTER NAME IS MAJOR CHAOSBEAST. AND IM REALLY A NICE GUY. I have bouncer and tree Rex and if you are going to make me admin then let me just say... THANK YOU SO MUCH ITS AN HONOUR NO EVER MAKE ME AN ADMIN AND I PROMISE THAT I WILL DO MY BEST TO PROCECT THIS WIKI AND KEEP IT FRESH. OMG THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR MAKING ME ADMIN YOU WILL NOT REGRET THIS I GIVE MY WORD THAT ILL KEPP THIS WIKI ALIVE AND PERFECT. XD Yo gamermead here, just wanted to say thanks again for making me admin and also, why isn't anyone else on this wiki, they seemed to go when I came? Your block :I blocked you on the Skylanders Wiki because you kept adding false information after you were instructed not to. It's your punishment. On the Spyro Wiki, you were blocked by another one of the admins there for harassing users, and you're also underaged (which you are not supposed to be on the Wiki under the age of 13), which is why the staff of Wikia has put a block you on all wikias. -- Aura24 (talk) 17:19, January 28, 2013 (UTC) I'm sorry, I was very buisy over the past few days and yes I do live in Australia hey, long time no see! this wikis been getting better, sorrry i havent been on in a while, been helping on a different wiki.good riddance, seeya, i dunno, \_0.0_/ (talk) 16:37, April 12, 2013 (UTC)